Quinn Pensky
Quinn Pensky '(Erin Sanders) is a fictional character and one of the main characters on the Nickelodeon TV show [[Zoey 101 (series)|''Zoey 101]]. Background Quinn is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Pensky. Her hometown is Seattle, as revealed in the episode Quinn's Alpaca. In seasons 1 and 2, she lived by herself at PCA. She is the best friend of Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez. Her other best friends are Nicole Bristow, Logan Reese, Chase Matthews and Michael Barret. Quinn is very intelligent and calls her inventions "Quinnventions", a pun on her name. She likes to work on her studies and do experiments. She dated Mark Del Figgalo from Seasons 1-4, until he dumped her for Brooke Margolin. After their break-up, Quinn and Logan Reese started dating secretly (until the season finale) because they were too embarrassed to let the world know that they were going together. Quinn appears in all but 3 episodes. Most of her bathing suits seen are bikinis, and one tankini. Quinn sticks beside her friends and proves herself as a great friend. Personality Quinn is a friend Zoey makes at PCA and one of her roommates in Season 3 and Season 4. She is known for her inventions, and enjoys science and chemistry. In Season 1, it is learned that she is obsessed with her "Quinnventions". Quinn is a girl who can be a little weird yet very helpful. She gets along with almost everyone at PCA. Quinn is also a straight-A student. She's the smartest girl at PCA and it is said that she has an IQ of 177. She is not fond of 17 year old jock Reese Wilkerson. Reese seems to be the least intelligent, but the most destructive to Quinn. Much like her best friend Lola, there are times, most prominently in the earlier seasons, where Quinn doesn't quite seem to understand how her actions might be viewed as wrong by other people such as attaching electrodes to Zoey and monitoring her dreams without Zoey's consent or frequently abusing Dustin in her experiments. A less attractive aspect of Quinn's personality is her extreme jealousy. Believing that Mark Del Figgalo is stud, she is rather possessive of him, even using her zap watch on Maria in Quarantine when she thought her to be flirting with him and being furious at Nicole over a case of mistaken identity in Haunted House. Such is this attitude that Lola banked her whole plan on it in Hands on a Blix Van. By the time she started dating Logan, she appears to have grown out of it though are some instances of it such as not wanting him to take "Make Out Mandy" to the prom. Though a kind and helpful person, Quinn does not like being called a spaz after a traumatic childhood experience. Relationships Zoey Brooks '''(Close Friend) Main article: Zoey-Quinn Friendship Quinn and Zoey were roommates for a brief period of time in New Roomies because Zoey couldn't take Dana and Nicole's fighting any more, but Zoey soon moved out again after realizing Quinn's strange habits. Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, they maintain a general friendship. In Season 3, after Nicole left PCA, Quinn and Zoey become roommates again and remained very good friends for the rest of the series. Nicole Bristow (Close Friend) Quinn and Nicole were close friends before Nicole left PCA. Though they were not very close in Season 1, Lola joining the group allowed Quinn to become close to Nicole during the semester. Dana Cruz (Acquaintance) Dana and Quinn were never really close friends but they got along due to them both being friends with Zoey and Nicole throughout season 1. Lola Martinez (Best Friend) Main article: Lola-Quinn Friendship Lola and Quinn are best friends. As a result of Zoey and Nicole's close friendship, the two hung out often and quickly, despite their wildly contrasting personalities, became inseparable. They do have their disagreements though as in in Anger Management, Quinn let Lola eat a whole bowl of peanuts, even though they were in her mouth. Lola once kissed Quinn's boyfriend, Mark Del Figgalo, in order to snap her out of her laughing fit, resulting in a full out brawl between. They're always there for each other and even with their budding personalities they manage to be Zoey's closest confidants. Chase Matthews (Close Friend) Quinn is close friends with Chase Matthews. Quinn first met Chase after Michael Barrett left her alone at her table. Zoey and Chase went to comfort her since she was all alone, and Chase, Quinn, and Zoey all started talking. Chase began to realize that Quinn was a tad bit weird, and even stated that he has a theory of why Quinn hasn't made many friends at PCA. He also jokingly refers to her as "Quinnsane" to Zoey. Michael Barret (Close Friend) Quinn and Michael appear to be very close friends. However, Quinn doesn't think Michael is funny and in Miss PCA, Michael became obsessed with making Quinn laugh when he find out Quinn didn't think he was funny. Logan Reese (Frenemy, Later Boyfriend) Main article: Quinn-Logan Relationship '' For most of the series, Quinn and Logan show dislike towards each other because of Quinn's nerdy personality and Logan's vanity and selfishness. However, they start a secret romantic relationship after Quinn breaks up with Mark in Quinn Misses the Mark which isn't revealed to the other characters until the series finale Chasing Zoey. Mark Del Figgalo '(Ex-Boyfriend)' ''Main article: Quinn-Mark Relationship Quinn began a relationship with Mark Del Figgalo in the episode Quinn's Date which lasted until season 4 episode Quinn Misses the Mark, when they break up, and Mark starts going out with Brooke Margolin. The relationship didn't appear to be very popular with the gang as Mark's bland personality did not make him very appealing to them, though they treated him nicely for Quinn's sake. Gallery Portrayal Quinn Pensky is portrayed by American actress Erin Sanders. Appearances Quinn is present for 62 episodes out of 65 total throughout the series, including all of the TV Movies. She is absent in "Defending Dustin," and "School Dance" from Season 1 and Season 3's "PCA Confidential," but she appears in the flashbacks. Quinn is present for all 13 episodes in Seasons 2 and 4. Trivia *Her character was not in the original pilot script. When Dan Schneider saw Erin Sanders try out for the role of Nicole, he created the character of Quinn especially for her. *Quinn's hometown is Seattle, Washington, which is the setting of iCarly, another show that takes place in the same universe as Zoey 101. She would receive a mention at the Seattle beauty pageant in the episode "iWas a Pageant Girl." However, the episode spoke of a girl actually competing in the pageant which Quinn does not do anymore. Whether Quinn went back on this or it was a gag is unknown. *In the scenes where Quinn shows how double jointed she is, she is portrayed by a contortionist named Bonnie Morgan, despite the fact that Erin Sanders is a habitual yoga practitioner. **Examples of Quinn's flexibility include falling from a hanger, and getting stuck with her foot behind her head in a split in Time Capsule and putting her feet behind her head in Hands on a Blix Van. *As revealed in Time Capsule, Quinn is a heavy snorer. To stop this, she sticks South African guppies up her nostrils. Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Female characters Category:Main characters